Canalave Gym
The Canalave Gym (Japanese: ミオジム Mio Gym) is the official Gym of Canalave City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Byron. s that defeat him receive the . In the games The Canalave Gym is a four-story building made of fixed steel platforms, lifts, and moving metal platforms. Trainers must ride the lifts and moving platforms in a certain order while battling other Trainers in the Gym to reach the fourth floor, on which Byron waits. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Byron.png |prize= 4680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=DP |location=Canalave Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Byron.png |prize= 4920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Canalave Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} In the anime The Canalave Gym debuted in Sleepless In Pre-Battle!, where went to the Gym in order to challenge it, only to find out that the local Gym Leader was off training at Iron Island. In Ancient Family Matters!, Ash returned to the Gym in the hopes of challenging the newly returned Gym Leader. To his and ' surprise, they found out that the local Gym Leader, Byron, was the father of Roark, and the two were arguing over whose love for Fossils was more deeper. To settle their differences, they decided to have a battle, with Roark's Rampardos facing Byron's . By using multiple times, Byron was able to turn Bastiodon's defensive tactic into an offensive one. However, before they could finish the battle, an alarm broke out, signaling that someone had broken into the Gym's Fossil room, forcing the two Gym Leaders to abandon their battle. The thieves turned out to be , whom Roark and Byron battled together, successfully recovering the stolen Fossils and even settling their previous argument in the process. In Dealing With Defensive Types!, Ash had his Gym against Byron. Ash had the lead in the beginning, defeating Byron's with his after getting past Byron's defensive strategies. Byron then regained the advantage by easily knocking out Ash's Buizel with . Ash sent out Chimchar again and defeated Steelix with after weakening it by caving in the ground with . Byron finally sent out his Bastiodon and knocked Chimchar out with . Ash then sent out his last Pokémon, . Bastiodon seemed to be winning in the beginning with repeated s and s, but Gliscor managed to use on Bastiodon's back where it was weaker, defeating it and winning Ash his in the Sinnoh region. In the other rooms of the Gym, there are many rocks and Fossils that Byron has collected over the years, including a Fossil that Team Rocket tried to steal. There are also prehistoric Pokémon in other rooms, such as , , , , , and . Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon used by Byron during his Gym Battle against . It went up against Ash's Chimchar, and was able to stand up to Chimchar's thanks to Byron's intensive training. It was able to cause significant damage to Chimchar before being knocked out by . Bronzor's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was seen for the first time in Dealing With Defensive Types!. Steelix was the second Pokémon used by Byron when battling Ash, and proved to be a very tough opponent. It knocked out easily, and was able to cause massive damage to Chimchar. However it was eventually defeated by Chimchar after the Chimp Pokémon weakened the ground with restricting its movement. Steelix's known moves are , , and .}} , first appeared in Ancient Family Matters! where Byron used it to battle against his son Roark and his . However, the match was interrupted due to stealing all of Byron's Fossil collection. It then teamed up with to send them blasting off and recover the Fossils. It appeared again in Dealing With Defensive Types! where it was used in a Gym battle against . It managed to defeat easily but it finally went down to after a hard fought battle, earning Ash the . Bastiodon's known moves are , , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Canalave Gym debuted in Brash Bronzong I. unknowingly ran into the Gym with and when she thought she heard her father's voice. They were whisked back and forth on the moving platforms until they arrived in front of Byron, who challenged Platinum to a battle. At first, Byron's two strong defensive held up easily against Platinum's Empoleon; however, after Platinum discovered her father locked up in a cage and assumed that Byron did it, she became very angry and knocked out both of his Bronzong with her in one hit. Byron proceeded to give her a Mine Badge later, much to her surprise. Pokémon used in Gym are his main battlers. He first used them against Platinum when she attempted to rescue her father after mistaking Byron for being his kidnapper but they were easily defeated by her Ponyta. Bronzong's known moves are and .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga The Canalave Gym appeared in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. The Gym is a giant steel structure, dubbed by Byron as "The Fortress of Steel". On the way to the Gym Leader, the challenging Trainer must face a variety of obstacles, including back and forth swinging steel beams, a backwards-moving walkway, and a group of and . Only those Trainers who clear all the obstacles may face Byron in a battle at the top of the fortress. After hearing from Hareta about his loss against Cyrus, Byron invited the young Trainer to train at his Gym. With his impressive skills, Hareta managed to get past the obstacles and reach Byron. However, the battle was over quickly when Byron's put Hareta's Piplup to with and Byron had his charge at him, demonstration how he could've easily knocked Hareta over the edge. Byron scolded Hareta for not considering how much strength he had left, and told him to go training at Iron Island before they could battle again. Trivia * Canalave Gym is similar to Olivine Gym because they are both Gyms and are the sixth Gym of their respective regions. ** The Gym Leaders of both Gyms also use a . Category:Gyms Category:Sinnoh Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Fleetburg es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Canal fr:Arène de Joliberges it:Palestra di Canalipoli ja:ミオジム zh:水脈道館